Optimization methods for systems calculation, such as for optical systems, are known from the state of the art. However, currently the number of criteria taken into account is limited and do not enable to answer all system designer's needs. In the field of optical systems, French patent FR 9812109 of the Applicant describes an example of a “classical” method for determining optimal parameters of an optical system according especially to astigmatism and power criteria.
Furthermore, in the field of ophthalmic optics, known “classical” methods are usually developed so as a set of selected criteria may reach or approach target values. Said target values are predetermined by the optical system designer. “Classical” constraints, such as for example local thickness, are taken into account during the optimization namely in order to meet aesthetics and manufacturing requirements. As a result, “classical” methods limit the potential optical systems that could answer the lens wearer needs.